The Smart and The Trouble
by Stewie Shadow
Summary: Sam and Freddie are starting dating, and plan to go to the most romantic dance "The Fantastique Ball". But drama occurs along the way, and it all points to their friend Carly, but why?
1. Two Worlds In One Relationship

The Smart and The Trouble

Freddie is the tech wizard who's the smartest male student in his grade. Sam is the meanest girl in school who always gets in trouble. Two worlds collide, as Freddie and Sam start dating, and they bring the cutest relationship. One day, Sam and Freddie plan to go to the most romantic dance of the school year, which will be a night of fantasy, enchantment, and full of sweet dreams. As they prepare for their perfect night, lots of drama occurs along the way, and all of the evidence of the drama all points to Carly, but why?

Chapter 1-Two Worlds In One Relationship

This story is about the relationship of two people named Sam and Freddie. They work together on a webshow of iCarly with their best friend: Carly. Sam is always the co-host and Freddie is always the technical producer. They always had been separated, but they had made their relationship work. Sam had always loved Freddie, but had things that she didn't like. One of the things that Sam hated most about Freddie, is that he had loved her friend, Carly. But then Sam and Freddie had finally had became a couple.

Freddie always played by the rules, and the brightest male student at Ridgeway. Freddie was never unpopular, and was never coordinated to do any physical activities. Freddie saw no point in doing any physical activities. But still Freddie had very superior marks in all the subjects he had done in school, except in Physical Education. Freddie had worked in "iCarly", and was the engine that kept it running, "iCarly" couldn't run without him.

Sam was always the biggest troublemaker at Ridgeway. She always bullied others, and cause some problems at school that tear it apart. Sam always got sent down to the Principal's office every week. Nobody wanted to mess with Sam, and had didn't like to do any work of any kind. But still Sam had been a good friend, at least she tried to, and had been the best co-host of "iCarly".

Freddie and Sam were both from different worlds, but they had collided in one relationship. And they had always tried to make it work, and let nothing get in the way.

One day, Freddie and Sam were walking in the classroom holding hands as they were checking out what events were happening that month. Then they had walked by Carly that day.

"Oh, hello, Carly." Said Freddie "How's your day going?" "Oh, it's very tough." Said Carly "Apparently, the test had freaked me out, it had 120 marks." "I know, and I thought it was easy." Said Freddie "Except at the last multiple choice question." "Oh, on that's test, I got an F." Said Sam. "The multiple choice questions only have five selections, A to E." Said Freddie. "No, Freddie, I got an F on the test." Sam had corrected. "You know you should concentrate on your work more." Freddie had said as he had shown concern for Sam's marks. "I know, but I hate doing work." Said Sam.

Freddie and Sam had checked the event board. "Look, Freddie." Said Sam "The Fantastique Ball is happening at the school next week. That's like the most romantic dance ever." "I know." Freddie had replied "Do you want to go together, Sam? It will be nice, just nice music, with great food." "Of course." Said Sam "So, why don't we head to lunch." "Let's go together." Said Freddie.

Carly had gotten ignored from the time Sam and Freddie talked about the test, to the time they had talked about the Fantastique Ball.

"Man, couldn't I have talked to them for just 30 seconds." Said Carly.

When Sam and Freddie had started to have some lunch, they had sat down at a table alone.

"So, Sam, about the Fantastique Ball." Said Freddie "I hear that they're having a theme that's a tropical ocean. They're going to have a cool miniature river, that flows through the food table. Also, they had decorated it with fish decorations with a big dolphin statue. And they even this year are making a tower of chocolate balls." "I know." Sam had replied to Freddie's statement "I would love that, and I bet we could do a little something special after. It's just nice to have some time alone." "Oh, like on Friday night, why don't we go to the nice lobster restaurant across the street." Said Freddie. "Oh, you're just so smart." Said Sam "That's one of the things I like most about you." Then Sam had kissed Freddie on the lips passionately for 4 seconds.

Carly had then walked home all by herself. Sam had gotten a ride home from her mother, and Freddie had walked home himself early, because Freddie's mother wanted him to do something important. When Carly had walked into her loft, she had found her brother, Spencer working on two sculptures, one with chocolate, and one with just plain sculpture clay.

"Spencer, what are you doing?" Said Carly. "You know the dance that your school is doing next week 'The Fantastique Ball'." Said Spencer "Well, the school had asked me to create the dolphin sculpture, and the tower of chocolate balls. They had selected me, because they were looking for a very elite artist." "You know you're very talented, but I don't think you might be 'elite'." Said Carly.

Carly had gotten some fruit punch from the fridge, and then gotten a glass for Spencer, because had wanted one. Spencer couldn't get it himself, because he had too much on his hands from working at two sculptures at once.

"Well, Spencer, mind if I watch some television right now." Said Carly "I don't want to disturb you." "No, that's okay." Said Spencer "It would be nice to enjoy some cool entertainment. So, what will you be watching?" "I'm going to be watching the music television." Said Carly "Is that fine with you?" "Of course, the music television is nice." Said Spencer "Oh, look there's the cool new music video that's #1 right now."


	2. Preparing For The Dance

Chapter 2-Preparing For The Dance

Sam had been in Carly's loft, because she didn't want to go to her own house. Something bad was happening at Sam's house, that Sam didn't want to be there, and no one would ever want to hear about it because it would totally scare them.

"You know, Sam, it's really hard having you come to my house once every 7 days each week." Said Carly. "I know, but I told you I'm having some unspeakable problems at my house." Said Sam "I'll show you in the pictures I took at my house." "Oh, please, how bad can it be." Carly had scoffed. But then when Sam had opened the book with those pictures, Carly had a frightening reaction. "Close the book, close the book." Carly had screamed "It burns." So, Sam had closed the book.

But then Spencer came and saw the pictures in the book, and had a frightening reaction. "Close the book." Spencer had screamed. So, Sam had closed the book.

Carly and Sam had then said some information about the Fantastique Ball. "So, Sam, have you picked a dress for the Fantastique Ball." Said Carly. "I can't get a dress, I've already spent all of my money." Said Sam. "What did you spend it on?" Said Carly "Porkchops?" "Yes." Sam had said making Carly's prediction certain. "Sam, maybe there's a dress in my closet that you can wear." Said Carly "I have lots that you can suit you perfectly."

So, Carly and Sam had went to Carly's room to check out what dress would be good for Sam to wear to go to the Fantastique Ball with Freddie.

They had looked for 30 minutes, and then finally Carly had found the perfect dress for Sam.

The dress that was perfect for Sam was a pink dress with sparkles, also it came with roses and bows. "Sam, you'll look great in that dress." Said Carly. "Are you sure that Freddie like me wearing it?" Said Sam. "I'm sure he will." Carly had said uncomfortably, Carly didn't want Sam to mention anything about Freddie. "Thanks, Carly." Said Sam "You're the best friend ever." "Yes, thanks for that Sam." Said Carly, as she still felt a little uncomfortable.

Then Sam had went to see Freddie, next door to Carly's loft. When she had stood by the door, Sam had heard some loud noises in Freddie's loft. Then when Sam had knocked on the door, which was actually a light rap, Freddie had answered the door, and looked like a big mess.

"Freddie, what's wrong?" Said Sam. "My mom found out about the Fantastique Ball, and is trying to make sure I look good enough for that dance." Said Freddie. "Well, you shouldn't have told your mother that the Fantastique Ball that's happening next week." Sam had suggested that would've been the best for Freddie to do. "I didn't." Said Freddie "She found out when she entered my room, when I was-- You don't want to know at all." "I wish I didn't know." Said Sam.

Sam had then tried to get her mind off the Fantastique Ball for a moment, and talk about something else with Freddie. "So, Freddie, I think we should get you out of that mess." Said Sam "Carly will help also, and why don't you come for dinner." "I'd like that, Sam." Said Freddie. Sam and Freddie had then kissed, and then entered Carly's loft to get rid of the mess that was on Freddie.

It took 45 minutes to get rid of the mess that was on Freddie. It was hard because Freddie's mother had put that stuff on Freddie really good, luckily Carly and Sam had helped a little bit. Some of it was in areas that you don't want to where. That's what got Carly and Sam get spooked the most.

Carly had cooked dinner, she had gotten better in cooking that her older brother, Spencer. Carly liked having Spencer as a guardian, but Spencer had most of the time acted younger than Carly which might be really weird for a 27 year old male guardian.

For dinner, Carly had cooked some spaghetti. Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer had sat down on the table and ate the dinner that Carly had made. Carly had improved her cooking a lot. Everyone had loved the taste, just one bite in the spaghetti and you shout that it's so good.

After dinner, Spencer had agreed to clean up, it was his way of thanking Carly for such an excellent meal.

Carly had then went to her room to do some homework, Sam was going to stay because of the unspeakable problem at her home, Freddie was going to home because he needed to do a few things for his mother. But then before Freddie went inside his loft, Sam had went to see him.

"Hey, Freddie, I'm sorry about what your mother did to you." Said Sam. "It's okay." Said Freddie "I just can't prepare for the Fantastique Ball at my place, so I might need to do that at Carly's place." "I'm sure that she will." Sam had said just to support Freddie, after feeling sorry about what had happened. "Anyway, I really hope that we have a great time at the lobster place on Friday." Said Sam "I'm really looking forward to it." "I'm looking forward to it too." Said Freddie.

Sam and Freddie had then started kissing in the hallway, it was passionate, that it lasted for a long time. The kissing was only for 45 seconds, until Mrs. Benson had came out of the loft and interupted it. And then she took Freddie inside the loft. "See you, Sam." Said Freddie. "Okay, Freddie." Said Sam.

Sam had then went back to Carly's loft, she needed to do homework, but then she was going to look for so much assistance from Carly.


	3. Dating And Dateless

Chapter 3-Dating and Dateless

Sam had arrived at Carly's house to get ready for her date with Freddie. "Hey, Carly." Said Sam "I'm going out to the lobster diner with Freddie in an hour and a half, and I need help to get ready." Carly had felt uncomfortable for a little bit, because Sam had came bursting in, she had thought about it, and Carly didn't want to make a bad decision, so she had agreed to help Sam. "I'll help you get ready for your date with Freddie." Carly had agreed to Sam very uncomfortably.

Carly had didn't help pick out at outfit for Sam, because Carly said to Sam that she dressed fine. Carly also said that it would be better for Sam to be herself, only more polite and respectable. So, Carly had gotten Sam's hair done to make it have more dazzle. Sam's hair had waves with a small braid and sparkles. Carly had did nothing else, she had just made Sam's hair look great. Apparently, she had been bothered a bit.

"There you go, Sam." Said Carly. Sam was so full of happiness, that she had screamed for happiness, but too loud. Just loud enough for Spencer who was in the shower at the moment. "Thanks for all the help, Carly." Sam had said cheering "This date with Freddie is going to be the best." "Yes, I'm really happy for you." Carly had said not so exciting, apparently she was still being uncomfortable "Just have a good time."

When Sam had left Carly's loft and knocked on Freddie's door. Freddie had came out of the room, and he looked great to go on a date, luckily, Mrs. Benson didn't know about the date. Freddie was also dazzled at how Sam had looked like. Sam and Freddie weren't able to talk for a moment, because they were too dazzled.

"So, Sam, we should get to the lobster place." Freddie had told Sam very awkwardly. "Okay, I'm really look forward to it." Sam had told Freddie very awkwardly. Then, Sam and Freddie had left on their date.

Carly was watching the whole time through the peephole of her loft, watching Sam and Freddie going to leave on their date. But then as Carly stopped watching the peephole, Spencer had said "What are you doing, Carly?" which had made Carly jump and shout because it startled her.

"Nothing, Spencer." Said Carly "It's just a little something that I'm doing all by myself. And I--" "Please be honest, Carly." Said Spencer "Please, I want you tell the truth this time." "Okay." Said Carly "I'm really happy for Sam and Freddie, that the both of them are dating, but they just love each other so much that--" "You feel that you're being alienated." Said Spencer "That your friends are spending time with each other so much, that you feel that you don't get to spend enough time with them." "Yes, and it's Friday night, and I don't have anyone to spend time with." Said Carly. "Don't worry, Carly, everything goes to be okay." Spencer had said to help Carly.

Sam and Freddie had arrived at the lobster restaurant, they were having a great time spending time together. They had waited for the food to come to their table, and they were engaging in conversation as they had been having the night full of romance.

"Isn't this the best lobster place here?" Said Sam. "It's the only lobster place here, but still this place has the best food you can ever eat." Said Freddie. "Well, Freddie, you always say big words." Said Sam "But still you're the best boyfriend." "And you're the best girlfriend." Said Freddie. Sam and Freddie had then kissed passionately for a few seconds, but then stopped when their food had came.

Sam and Freddie both had big appetites that night. Unlike Freddie, Sam always has big appetites that she likes eats food every hour on the hour. Also, Sam had ate so fast, that most people are curious as to know how does she digest it all. But still she was okay. Freddie had his food the same amount as hers, he was able to eat it all, as long as nothing had gotten in the way.

Carly was still inside in her loft all alone. She didn't know what to do without Sam and Freddie. Nothing was okay, Spencer was too busy working on the artwork for the Fantastique Ball. Carly had watched T.V. too much, that she had decided to lay down on the bed in her room and reflect on her thoughts. Carly didn't welcome anyone in her room, she just wanted to be alone.

Sam and Freddie had still had some lobster at the restaurant having the best romantic time at that night. Sam had then got a phone call from Carly. "Excuse me for one moment, Freddie, please?" Said Sam. "Of course, Sam." Said Freddie.

Sam had then answered the phone. "What's up, Carly?" Said Sam. "Where are you?" Said Carly "I've been all alone in my loft all night, and still I'm bored." "Well, can you talk to someone else for ideas." Sam had said to Carly angrily "I'm on a date with Freddie." "But Sam?" Carly had exaggerated "It's Friday night, and the night has to have plans." "Okay, I can't tell you what to do, because I'm busy." Sam shouted "Now there's going to be a perfectly good solution that will solve all of your problems, but I don't have the answer." "Fine." Carly had shouted so loud that it made Sam drop her cellphone. Sam's cellphone had then fell down and landed in her lobster.

Sam had slowly gotten the cellphone out of her lobster, but it came out all covered in lobster pudding. She quickly wiped it off with a napkin, and put it back in her pocket.

Sam and Freddie had then had some dessert. Sam was having chocolate cake, while Freddie was having a chocolate ice cream sundae. "Here, you should try some of this." Said Freddie "It's really good." Freddie had slowly put the spoon into Sam's mouth, as she had tried the sundae. Sam had thought the sundae was delicious. "And you should have some of this chocolate cake?" Sam had said requesting to Freddie. Sam had then slowly put her spoon into Freddie's mouth, and he tried the cake. Freddie had then thought it was delicious. Sam and Freddie loved having dessert together, and the best part was putting the spoons of their dessert in each other's mouths.

Then later, Sam had took Freddie home to his loft. "Well, see you tomorrow, Freddie." Said Sam. "Okay, Sam." Said Freddie "It was great spending time with you at the lobster restaurant." Sam and Freddie had moved closer together, and then started kissing in the hallway. They had kept kissing, that they felt they wanted it to last forever. Sam and Freddie just wanted their romantic moment to last even longer, because they loved each other so much for that. But then when they stopped, Freddie knew he had to go back in his loft.

"See you tomorrow, Sam." Said Freddie. "I'll see you tomorrow too." Said Sam "Freddie, I love you." "I love you too, Sam." Said Freddie. Sam and Freddie had kissed each other goodbye and goodnight, then Freddie had went inside his loft. Sam was going to head home, even though she didn't want to. She thought about sleeping over at Carly's, but she had changed her mind. Carly had heard what they were saying.

Sam had loved dating Freddie, because she always had the best time. Although, Carly hated being dateless, because it made her all alone on a Friday night, while her friends were on a date.


	4. The Romantic Boat Ride

Chapter 4-The Romantic Boat Ride

Carly had been watching TV all alone on Saturday. Sam had been at her home, although she was going through torture by her mother, and had needed to go to Carly's place. But Carly had too much stuff on her mind to have Sam come over. Freddie had then knocked on the door on Carly's loft. Freddie had thought it would be good to spend some time with Carly, besides he had another date with Sam later that day.

When Carly had opened the door, she had let Freddie come on in.

"Hello, Freddie." Said Carly "So, come on in. How's everything going? Great. Mine isn't so great. Do you want some iced coffee?" Carly had speaked so fast, that Freddie couldn't understand what she was talking about. "No, thanks for the iced coffee." Said Freddie "I thought we should have some friendly bonding here in your loft, because we haven't spent time together for a long time." "Sure." Carly had agreed.

It was very strange how Carly was upset, that she didn't want to invite Sam, but she wanted to invite Freddie over to her loft. But then they had watched TV together, they sat on a very far distance from each other.

"Listen, Freddie." Said Carly "I need to talk to you about something." Freddie had then let Carly speak. "Listen, I'm really great that you and Sam are dating, Freddie." Carly had told Freddie trying to tell what she needed to say "I'm really happy for the both of you. But I feel a bit left out, because you two are spending time way too much and I don't feel--" Freddie had then started to get more and more suspicious about what Carly was talking about, that Freddie was going to find out what was going on.

"So, you're saying that my relationship with Sam isn't good." Freddie had made the comeback to Carly. "No, I'm not saying that the relationship was bad." Carly had stuttered "It's just you're spending too much time together, that just once you should put it on pause." "So, you don't want me to date Sam?" Freddie had said getting angry. "No, no, no, no." Said Carly "It's just that you and Sam have been dating so much that don't ever spend enough time with me. It's just for once, that you should just stop things with Sam."

But then Carly and Freddie had both gasped at the sight of that. "Well, I think you're not happy for me and Sam." Freddie had said getting angry at Carly's comebacks "If you can't just accept that, then I guess that our friendship should be put on pause, that this friendship should just stop things." "What are you doing?" Carly had said worried "Stop!" "I'm going to be stopping this friendship, for now until you can stop being so selfish about me and my girlfriend." Said Freddie as he had started to leave.

Then later, Carly had still had time to herself to be upset. While Sam and Freddie were going on their Saturday night date. Sam and Freddie had went by the lake, and had took a canoe ride. It with nighttime, and they had liked being there under the moonlight and stars. Sam and Freddie were completely alone, with no one around.

"This is the best canoe ride." Sam had said being all excited. "I thought this would be the best time spending time under the moonlight all alone." Said Freddie. Sam had then smiled a bit, because she had been having a great time. "You know, Freddie, you're the best, and you really know how to make the best romantic moments." Sam had said being so excited, she couldn't help it, she got to be in a canoe in the middle of a lake all alone with her boyfriend, Freddie.

"You know, I talked with Carly earlier today." Said Freddie "Apparently, she said that she didn't like our relationship." "Well, she has her reasons." Sam had said, and she was going to be agreeing to Freddie. "I think she's upset, because-- Well, actually, I don't know." Said Sam. "I don't think I would know either." Said Freddie.

Sam and Freddie had strolled down the lake on their canoe, just rowing all the way through the lake. Just having the romantic moment all alone with no one by and having a good view of the stars. "This is really fun." Said Sam "You know, Freddie, I really like spending time with you here. It's true, I mean this night is really the best because there's no one here but the two of us." "I know." Said Freddie "That's why I picked this, because I know you would love it."

Sam and Freddie had then kissed right under the moonlight and they had it full of passion. It had lasted for quite a long time, and it was incredible under the moonlight. That was truly their best kiss. Sam and Freddie had then smiled at each other, looking at the stars above. Nothing was spoiled, everything was perfect.

When Sam and Freddie had then started to hug, they had their canoe lose balance. The canoe kept tilting, and they had eventually fell off the canoe and landed into the lake.

Sam and Freddie's life jackets had accidently came off for the both of them, but they were able to swim good enough to stay afloat. Then Sam and Freddie had swam in the lake together, having some fun that they had loved. Sam and Freddie had swam underwater. Freddie couldn't hold his breath long enough, so they only had done that for 15 seconds. But still the night was filled with so much excitement.

When Sam and Freddie had swam together, they had held each other close, and had held hands as they were having the best time together. Then when the moonlight shined on the lake, that made everything sparkle, Sam and Freddie had then kissed once again, it had the sparks fly so high. Sam and Freddie had held each other so close, when they had held each other tightly. That might the night even more romantic, when Sam and Freddie had stopped swimming in the lake, they had gotten back in the canoe, and took it back.

Sam and Freddie were still filled with mega excitement, that when they had returned the canoe, Sam and Freddie had jumped into the lake, and continued having fun in the lake. When Sam and Freddie had then swam in the lake together being closer, they had never felt so excited together. Sam and Freddie had then hugged each other, and then went up close. "I love you, Sam." Said Freddie. "I love you too, Freddie." Said Sam. Then they had started kissing romantically. Sam and Freddie had wished that the moment they had together would last forever.


	5. The Day Of The Dance

Chapter 5-The Day Of The Dance

Sam and Freddie had already gotten everything prepared for the day that they were finally going to the Fantastique Ball.

Sam had gotten the dress that she was going to wear. It was perfect enough for her to wear, it would be good enough for both her and Freddie to be dazzled. Freddie had already gotten the perfect outfit for him also, he had picked a good dicision for an outfit to make Sam dazzled. But the only person who wasn't excited for the Fantastique Ball was Carly, apparently she had no plans, and no date.

Carly had been in her loft, waiting for Sam to come to pick up her dress and get ready. Spencer wouldn't do anything, because he had to deliver his sculptures to the school. "Are you okay staying her alone for the next 2 hours?" Said Spencer "I need to take my sculptures to the school for the Fantastique Ball." "Just go." Carly had said being upset "I've been home alone a few times, and I'll be okay."

When Spencer had left, Carly had finally screamed in anger, and had knocked down the coat rack, but it made Sam's dress land in the chocolate pudding. Sam was going to be freaked out and furious to find out that Carly had ruined her dress. And Carly would be in hot water, and get into a fight.

Sam had finally came, and she was about to be furious. "Hey, Carly." Said Sam "I just came to pick up my--" And then Sam had gasped because she had finally saw her dress in the chocolate pudding. "You ruined my dress for the Fantastique Ball." Said Sam. Carly had then stuttered, because she had did it on purpose. "No, I didn't." Carly had stuttered. "Are you denying that you did this?" Sam had furiously said to Carly. "No, I really did." Carly had confessed "It's just that I had my reasons that I was angry." "Angry at me?" Said Sam "That's it, it's on."

Then Sam had started to walk in front of Carly all angry. "You want to go, let's go." Said Carly "Bring it! Come on." "Oh, you better back up." Said Sam. And then Carly and Sam had gotten into a fight which made more chaos, and worse, Freddie was about to enter the loft, and it was open. When Freddie had saw Carly and Sam fighting, he didn't do anything for a few minutes, because he was amused at what happened.

But then Carly and Sam's fighting had made everything a whole lot worse. Apparently, Carly's cake had went in the air, because Carly had pushed it and it landed on Freddie. Pretty soon, Carly was covered in orange juice, Sam was covered in chocolate pudding, and Freddie was covered in cake.

Then both Sam and Freddie were angry at Carly. "Listen, Carly, this is the most romantic dance, and you have to ruin my new dress?" Said Sam furiously. "And not to mention my outfit also." Freddie had also said furiously. "What is going on with you, Carly?" Said Sam "This is so unlike you, I demand an answer right now." Carly had then got in more hot water than she already did, but then it was time to confess.

"Sam, Freddie, the only reason that I ruined everything is because you two are just so cute of a couple that you're just leaving me falling through the grass." Said Carly "It's just you spending time together going on dates had bothered me, I had to spend so many nights being all alone in my loft. Everything was horrible. And I just didn't want you to keep me hanging, and I mean, we're friends, and I want the three of us to be friends again."

When Carly had finally confessed, Sam and Freddie had then had some words to say. "Carly, we are friends." Said Sam. "And you felt alienated, you should have just asked us to hang out." Said Freddie. "We'll always be friends, we have our ups and downs." Said Sam "But we can't forgive you for this, Carly."

Carly had then had a solution to solve the problem that Sam and Freddie were in. Carly had gotten Sam a new dress, and Freddie a new outfit for the Fantastique Ball.

Sam's dress was coral blue and it had lots of sparkles on it. Also Sam had her hair redone, to make it full of beautiful curls. Also, Sam wore her hair down to frame her face. Freddie had felt so dazzled about seeing Sam that he had started to get a little nervous and freeze up. Carly had also stopped Freddie from freezing up, and had gotten him a new outfit. Freddie's outfit was almost the same as his other outfit only more shiny.

Sam and Freddie were then properly prepared for the Fantastique Ball. "Thanks, Carly." Said Sam "That was such a nice thing that you did for the both of us." "It was all my fault." Said Carly "I tried to do something, and I didn't think it through good enough. And it almost ruined everything." "Well, don't worry, Carly, our friendship trio will stay together." Said Freddie. Carly, Sam, and Freddie had then had a group hug.

Carly had then said goodbye to Sam and Freddie who were going to be off to the Fantastique Ball. "Hope you have a good time, Sam, and the same for you, Freddie." Carly had said being the kindest that she can. "Yes, and thank you." Said Sam "See you." "See you, Carly." Said Freddie. Then Sam and Freddie had walked out of Carly's loft, and had went to school for the Fantastique Ball.

Carly had then closed the door, and had started to spend time alone in her loft. But that was fine for Carly, because she had just felt a whole lot better.


	6. Romance At The Fantastique Ball

Chapter 6-Romance At The Fantastique Ball

Then Sam and Freddie had arrived at their school, and were about to enter the doorways to the Fantastique Ball. They had gasped for air, and were about to enter. Sam and Freddie had walked in to the Fantastique Ball, and everything they saw was romantic and enchanting. Nothing spoiled their perfect moment, because they were going to have the best time ever.

Sam and Freddie were both very nervous about being in the Fantastique Ball together, having an enchanting evening. But they were willing to go onto the dance floor and have the night they were waiting for.

Freddie had been very nervous being the Fantastique Ball with Sam that he couldn't say anything, and felt like he couldn't breathe. "Freddie, just relax, everything is going to be fine." Sam had said to comfort Freddie. But Freddie still had a hard time trying to talk. "Well, Sam, do you want to dance?" Freddie had said, he had a hard time asking that question, because everything made Freddie very nervous. "Of course, and just relax." Said Sam as she had put her arms around Freddie's neck.

Then Sam and Freddie had started dancing, and everything held felt so romantic. Sam and Freddie were so calm, and felt so ecstatic. They had just danced as the music was playing loudly all over the room. The song that was playing was a bit slow, but it suited the mood that they were in. The moment was theirs for the taking, and they had the best time there. Then when Sam and Freddie had danced, and moved closer together, that's when they felt even more ecstatic.

Sam and Freddie were so close together that their noses were able to touch. Then they had started to move even close together, that they had kissed right under the lights that made them both shine.

Carly was watching Sam and Freddie had the time of their lives, and had felt happy for them for real. Carly just came to give gifts for them, but didn't want to go in the Fantastique Ball, so she had put the gifts in Sam and Freddie's lockers. Then Carly had left and went back home to her loft.

Sam and Freddie were both speechless dancing at the Fantastique Ball, they couldn't find the words to speak. But they were feeling so romanced to be together so peacefully there. The music had made them feel so excited that they were able to get even closer together.

After Sam and Freddie had left the Fantastique Ball, they had found ribbons hanging out of their lockers, so they had came to check it out. Then they had found out that Carly had both gave them gifts that were to their liking. They had even read the card that Carly had written down for them. Sam and Freddie were both thanked by Carly by her friendly kindness.

"Wow, I can't believe Carly sent these gifts." Said Sam. "She must be really sorry for what happened earlier." Said Freddie. "Well, we're done having time here, so why don't we both head home?" Said Sam.

Then as Sam and Freddie were going back home, Freddie had held his arm around Sam, and Sam had held Freddie's hand. That made them feel estatic also. "I love you, Freddie." Said Sam. "I love you too, Sam." Said Freddie.


End file.
